The Student Training Core (STC) intends to enhance the institutional capacity for student training and increase the pool of underrepresented minority (URM) students who enter and successfully complete graduate-level biomedical research training. The overall goal of the core is to the achieve the mission of the BUILD initiative by increasing diversity among biomedical and behavioral sciences researchers. The STC will prepare the URM students with bachelor's degrees to enter graduate-level training programs according to a novel approach titled A Student-Centered Entrepreneurship Development (ASCEND) Training Model. The model is based on an innovative interdisciplinary entrepreneurial research training program designed to provide students with collaborative mentored research experiences, interdisciplinary coursework in the biomedical sciences, and opportunities to develop, conduct, present, and publish a team-based research investigation. The STC primarily focuses on student-driven research experiences, in conjunction with an Individual Development Plan (IDP) to prepare the trainees for participating in rigorous graduate research activities and productive biomedical research careers. Coursework, co-curricular activities and training modules will be developed/redesigned to support students in understanding ofthe biological, psychological, and social antecedents of health problems as well as research methods to understand the causes, prevention and treatment of these problems. More specifically, each year the STC will select a cohort of 20 highly talented and motivated students with interests in biomedical, social, and behavioral science, from among students participating in an annual Summer Research Institute. Each student will be paired with a qualified mentor to develop and implement an IDP designed to meet students' research training needs. The students will be given opportunites to participate in relevant training activities and research projects. The STC will be evaluated based on student retention, academic performance, admission to graduate programs, and the number of students who enter and remain in biomedical research careers.